Diamondback
Willis Stryker is the half brother of Luke Cage who slowly became angered by their father's treatment of him and eventually became a criminal under the alias of Diamondback. Finding his brother in Harlem, Diamondback used Hammer Industries weapons to try and kill Cage while also controlling the criminal organisations of Harlem by working with Black Mariah. Diamondback attempted to frame Cage for multiple murders until choosing to kill him himself, only to be defeated and arrested, however Noah Burstein decided to use Diamondback as a test subject to recreate Cage's powers. Biography Early Life Willis Stryker was born when his mother, Dana Stryker had an affair with James Lucas, a preacher who she was working as a secretary for. However Lucas refused to leave his wife and therefore rejected Stryker, having his own son named Carl Lucas two years later. Lucas' mother was thought to be unable to have children, leading to Lucas being called, The Miracle Baby, something that enraged Stryker as the truth about him also being the preacher's son was kept hidden from everybody, including Lucas whom Stryker became friends with. When the young Carl Lucas was beaten up in front of a bowling alley by another teenager, Stryker helped train Lucas how to box by taking him to a gym in Savannah. Even though he told Lucas that he had nothing to prove to anyone, Lucas remained determined to prove himself as a skilled fighter, noting that he was part of the proud Lucas family which only annoyed Stryker more, although he kept quiet about his own relation to Lucas. Stryker basically taught Lucas how to fight, reminding him to keep focused on his breathing while he threw his punches. A few years later, Stryker and Lucas stole a , just for a joyride and discussed music, with Stryker noting he liked and Lucas liked . They were pulled over by police and arrested. Lucas and Stryker's dad convinced the judge to let Lucas go so he could join the Marines. As for Stryker, he was put in juvenile detention where he was soon attacked and killed the inmate in self defence and sent to prison. Hating both Lucas and their father, Stryker vowed revenge but did not know that Lucas was sent to prison. Attack on Luke Cage To be added Personality Willis Stryker had an obsessive and vindictive personality, dedicating his life to punishing Luke for their father's actions. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Power Suit Enhancement': Stryker wears a power suit developed by Hammer Industries, that enhances his strength and durability, allowing him to fight on par with Luke Cage. **'Superhuman Strength': Thanks to the use of the gloves from the Power Suit, Stryker's strength was increased to superhuman levels, being able to send people flying away several feet, and instantly killing regular human beings with a single blow, by crushing their chest. Stryker also managed to cause Luke Cage internal injuries, through Luke Cage's nigh-impenetrable skin. The strength granted by suits increases with the damage it takes, as it is capable of transforming the kinetic energy of the impacts received into strength for the gloves. **'Superhuman Durability': The Power Suit made Stryker extremely durable, being designed to absorb kinetic energy to reduce physical damage to its user. Stryker was able to withstand direct bullet hits and blows from Luke Cage's superhuman strength. Abilities *'Master Marksman': Stryker is a master marksman. He is highly skilled with various firearms such as assault rifles, pistols, and sniper rifles. Stryker is also highly proficient in knife throwing, as he was able effortlessly to hurl a knife into a man's eye from across a table. *'Expert Martial Artist': Stryker is a highly skilled combatant. He is skilled in Boxing, as he has taught this fighting style to Luke Cage. Equipment Weapons *'Judas Bullets': Special ammunition developed by Hammer Industries from repurposed Chitauri technology from the Chitauri Invasion of New York. Other *'Power Suit': A powered suit developed by Hammer Industries that absorbs kinetic energy to reduce damage to the user, and power gauntlets that enable to user to inflict massive damage. Relationships Family *Grandfather *James Lucas - Father *Dana Stryker † - Mother *Luke Cage - Half-Brother, Best Friend turned Enemy Allies *Cornell Stokes/Cottonmouth † *Zip † *Turk Barrett *Noah Burstein Enemies *Hernan Alvarez/Shades - Ally turned Enemy *Mariah Dillard - Ally turned Enemy *Domingo Colon † - Ally turned Victim *Jaques Alef † - Victim *Neville Barnwell † - Victim *Juan Carlos Castro † - Victim *Peter Hong † - Victim *Claire Temple *Misty Knight *Damon Boone † - Hostage and Victim *Candace Miller † - Hostage *Bobby Fish Appearances Trivia *In the comics, Willis Stryker was a childhood friend of Carl Lucas and Shades. Jealous of the love of Reva Connors for Lucas, Stryker framed him hiding stolen Maggia's drugs in his house. The criminal organization tried to kill Willis but ended up killing Reva Connors instead. *In the comics, Luke Cage had a brother named James Lucas Jr., codenamed Coldfire, who underwent an experiment led by Dr. Karl Malus to gain superpowers in order to fight his hated brother. References External Links * * Category:Luke Cage (TV series) Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Villains